narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myriad of Vultures
|image name=Vulture symbol.jpg; Symbol of The Group Deathsymbol.png; The Kanji Drawn by Members of The Clan as a Warning |english=Myriad of Vultures |unnamed clan=No |kanji=禿鷹 の 千万 |romaji=Hagetaka no Senman |literal=10,000,000 Vultures |other=Obitadashii Kinrui no Ejiki (夥しい禽類の餌食) |affiliations=Land of Fire, Land of Stone, |Kekkei Genkai=Unknown |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} ( 禿鷹 の 千万, Hagetaka no Senman; lit. "Myriad of Vulture") is a secret society of assassins that later on settled down in the land of Fire to form a clan called, "Yokujin Clan (弋人一族, Yokujin Ichizoku)". Hagetaka no Senman is a powerful, secret organization that is centuries old with immense power and influence embedded into the very architecture and history of Land of Fire. The organization itself out-dates the formation of Konohagakure. Only genetically superior beings are bred together inside the organization to create perfect soldiers who undergo rigorous training to become one of the most dangerous and ruthless assassin on the globe. The myth of their existence has been past down for generations in an old book by a man who once suspected the existence of this organization but was killed later on because of his investigation. The myth says- "Beware of the vultures, that watches you all time, ruling the shadows and waiting for its prey, behind the rock and the lime. They watch everyone looking for an opportunity to strike, hiding beneath the grike. They watch you, in your bed, do not speak of them or they'll send a vulture for your head." Not a lot is known about them, in fact their name wasn't heard again until Muchinushi mentioned it to Eiki and Eiki told Senjō about their existence. Each assassin of the group is called a Shokushu ( 触鬚, Shokushu; lit. "barb" or "prong" or "palp") and they are hired and payed in a rather undisclosed manner. It has been suggested that the wealthy and powerful are either members or are indirectly financing the organization for years. Not even their exact location is known to mankind. While most Yokujin clan members stay in the Land of Fire, a few Hagetaka members travel across the globe. The genetically superior assassins are also preserved for extended periods of times by the use of sophisticated chemicals and machinery to keep them useful for long time. Each Shokushu is not only stronger and faster than an average Jōnin but they are also seemingly impossible to kill due to their vastly superior endurance and presence of a meta-gene. The group members are exposed to something called the "mist" after reaching their adulthood with activates their metagene, thereby giving them extra set of powers. However, this can also sometimes cause them to become mentally unstable or undergo some kind of physical deformation. The powers, abilities, mental state and mutation vary from one Shokushu to another. Trivia * The clan is heavily taijutsu and bukijutsu based. * Most clan members are cannibalistic in nature, that is, they consume their victims after killing them. * It must be noted that under optimal conditions, a small group of Shokushu should theoretically be nearly impossible to defeat even with a large army. Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans Category:Organizations Category:OmegaDragonite